Lips of an Angel
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: Bella is with Edward and Jake is with Lizzie, but they can't stop coming back to each other. What will happen when Edward and Lizzie find out? Will Bella and Jake be able to be together forever? Dean and Sam Winchester are Jake and Bella's best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to xxxlauraaxxx for betaing this for me. She's awesome and I love her. I own nothing. I don't own Sam, Dean, Jake, or Bella. *sniffle* But I wish I did own Dean and Jake. BTW, Bella in this story is Bella Swan from Twilight. The story was inspired by Hinder's "Lips of an Angel". **

Jake sat at the bar. He held his shot glass filled with the amber liquid of whiskey. He wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do. He'd been living this life and doing what he did for years. How he hadn't gotten caught he had no clue. It wasn't like he had ever been good at keeping secrets.

As Jake took a drink, he pictured her. He could see the sweat glistening on her skin as her pounded inside her. He could see the smile she gets when she's truly happy. He could hear her voice. In no time, he was in a trance thinking about her.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, when he heard, "Jake? Jake Black?" from behind him. He slowly turned around. It took him a moment but he recognized two of his childhood friends. Sam and Dean Winchester. The Winchester brothers.

They had all grown up together. Him, Sam, Dean, and Bella Swan. They all grew up together and were best friends to the end. No matter what was going on in their lives, they could turn to each other for an ear to talk to. They had always been their for each other.

Dean and Jake had always shared a love for cars. They could constantly be found under the hood of some vehicle with rock music blaring through the garage. It was their favorite past time.

Until about five years ago. That's when the Winchester brothers took off. No one had seen them since. No one had heard a word from them. Everyone just assumed Sam had gone off to college but no one could explain where Dean had gone. He wasn't exactly the college type. He was the rebel. Sam was the nose in a book type.

A smile slowly crossed Jake's face. "Well, holy shit! Sam and Dean Winchester!" He jumped up from the bar stool and gave the men hugs. "What the hell are y'all doing here?"

"We figured it was time to come back," Dean said. To Dean everything was just whatever. He didn't worry about too much. Never had. He had learned young how short life could be and had decided just as young to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Mary Winchester had died in a house fire when Dean was four and Sam was six months old. It took a huge toll on Dean and his father, John. John took to drinking a lot. He was never much of a father to his boys. That's possibly why Dean was the way he was, a loner. He didn't know how to be anything else. Sam and Dean had spent many a night in Jake's bedroom when the boys were young, trying to stay away from their drunk father and learn what a real family was.

Jake slapped Dean on his back. It sounded a lot harder than it was because of the leather jacket Dean always had worn. "Well, you know you're always welcome here. Have a seat. Have a drink with me." The men made their way back to the bar. "Bartender, get these guys whatever they want and put it on my tab. We're here to have a welcome home party." He looked at his long time friends. "So what the fuck have y'all been up to? Where did y'all go? You just kind of left."

The brothers shared a knowing look between them. Sam was the one to speak up. "Well, we decided to do some traveling together. We decided to just leave one night."

"Well, you could have at least said goodbye to Bella. She was real upset when you left," Jake said looking at Dean.

Dean felt bad. Bella Swan had always been like a little sister to him. His life had sucked for the most part but Bella had made him smile. She always knew how to make him smile, even when all the felt like doing was punching something. Or killing something. She was the bright spot in his life. Always had been.

Sam looked at his brother. He knew that Bella was a sore subject for Dean. When they had left, Dean had hated not being able to say goodbye to her. It wasn't that Dean was in love with her in a romantic sense. It was that Dean always thought of Bella as a little sister. They would flirt, sure, but everyone knew there was nothing between them.

Looking down at his drink, Dean asked Jake, "How's she doing? Does she hate me?"

"No, Dean. She doesn't hate you. She was just scared for you to begin with and she missed you. You know she's always looked up to you. She's actually doing really good. She's got a," Jake took a moment to take a breath. "She's got a boyfriend now. His name's Edward."

"You don't like him, huh?" Sam asked.

"It's not that he's mean to her or anything. It's just I don't think he's right for her."

Sam was sensing something. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that to figure this out he was going to have to go about this a different way. "So what about you? Got a girl?"

"Yeah. Her name's Lizzie. She's great. She's beautiful. She's got this dark brown hair that goes all the way to her ass, legs that go on forever, she smells like lilacs. She's got the brown eyes that remind me of chocolate. She listens when I've had a hard day at work." Jake suddenly realized that he wasn't talking about Lizzie. Someone else had invaded his thoughts again.

Sam saw the look that came over Jake's face. He couldn't figure it out though. Dean did though. "So, Jake, how's Bella taste?"

"Like a fresh pear. Straight from the tree on a warm summer's day." Jake caught himself. His eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. He hadn't really thought when he answered Dean's question. Shit, he thought. What was he going to do now? How was he gonna cover this up? "I - I mean, that's how Lizzie tastes. Lizzie tastes like fresh pears."

Dean and Sam started chuckling as their friend tried his hardest to cover his slip up. Jake downed his shot and called for another. He had just fucked his life up. Dean slapped him on the back as he looked at his brother. "Jakey boy's gone bad!" Dean and Sam laughed. Jake just laid his head on the bar and shook it.

"Guys, you can't tell anyone. If this got out I don't know what would happen. I know it wouldn't be good. That's for sure." Dean and Sam laughed. Jake looked up into Dean's eyes. "Seriously you can't tell anyone. What would this do to Lizzie and Edward? I can't take that chance. Besides it's not all the time. We just meet up once in a while."

Sam saw the nervousness in Jake's eyes. "When did it start, bro?"

"Two years ago. We had been together for years. You know that. Well, we broke up and one day, we saw each other. It was like gravity just pulled us together. We were all over each other. Couldn't get enough. That was two years ago. Since then, she calls me every so often and we'll meet up somewhere. It's not like we're in a relationship."

They all fell into a silence. All in their own thoughts. Jake thinking about what he had done by letting his secret slip. Dean thought about whether he'd be able to talk that hot waitress into leaving with him. Sam thought about how he could help Jake.

Hinder's "Lips of an Angel" started playing. Jake grabbed for his phone and knew who it was instantly. There was only one person who would call him with that ring tone. Putting the phone to his ear, he said, "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Jakey. What are you doing?"

"Sitting at the bar. Some strange guys are with me." Dean held his hand out for the phone. He had been wanting to talk to Bella for years. "One of them wants to talk to you."

"Who are you talking about, Jake?" Bella was a little nervous about talking with some strange guy. Who was with Jake? "Who's there with you?"

Instead of answering, Jake handed the phone to Dean. "Belly Boo! What's up girl?"

The voice sounded familiar. Why couldn't she place that voice? It almost sounded like this guy she used to know…. "DEAN?"

She yelled his name so loud, Dean had to literally take the phone from his ear. He was laughing when he put the phone back to his ear. "Yea, Belly Boo. It's Dean. How've you been?" He planned on sweet talking her. Using the name he'd made up for them when they were five years old was sure to do the trick. Never had she been able to resist it. Hopefully she didn't plan to start now.

"How've I been? How've _I_ been? Dean, you and Sam take off for five years. You haven't called or come by to see anyone. Hell, you didn't even say goodbye, and the first thing you have to say to me is 'How've you been?' You don't have the right to ask me that anymore, Dean, and you certainly don't have the right to call me Belly Boo, either." Bella was blind with anger. How dare he? How dare he sit there and act like nothing happened? How could he be so inconsiderate? Oh, wait. That's right. Because it's Dean.

Dean winced at the anger in her voice. He knew she would be upset but he never thought she would be that upset. It was going to take a lot more than a pet name to get back on her good side. He frowned realizing how badly he had screwed up when he left without saying goodbye to his little sister. "Bella, I'm sorry for that. I really am. I can't really get into the specifics, but Sammy and I took a road trip for a while. But we're here now. I've missed you."

"Really? Well, I guess it sucks to be you then, huh? I missed you too, Dean, but missing you didn't bring you back when I needed you, did it? My missing you didn't give me a shoulder to cry on when Jake broke my heart. Missing you didn't make anything better. Tell Jake I'll call him later." With that Bella hung up the phone.

Dean handed Jake his phone back. The frown never leaving Dean's face. That wasn't exactly the reception he'd expected from Bella, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He'd hurt her. He knew it from the beginning but he couldn't change that. He just hoped he could get his little sister back.

Bella threw her phone against the wall. What the hell was he doing back in town? Why the hell? What would bring him back after all this time? What could be so important that he would come back and risk her wrath?

It didn't matter, she decided. She wasn't going to dwell on it. She was going to go on with her life like she did five years ago after the best friend she ever had left her.

God she needed Jake right now. Jake was always good to get her frustrations out. She could be rough with him. Hell, he loved it when she got rough. She could really stand to let some frustration out right now. Why had he even given Dean the phone? What was the point in that?

She literally growled just thinking about it. Jake was gonna pay for this. Of course he would enjoy it. Hell that may even be why he'd done it. She didn't know. All she knew was that she was ready to punch something. She could feel herself shaking from the anger. The anger toward Dean that had settled into her bones the day he threw her out like yesterday's garbage.

The day he left she'd been so tore up. The bad part? After Dean and Sam left, so did Jake. Thank God she'd gotten him back, at least partially. She'd never tell him this but she was in love with him. That's why it had broken her heart the day he'd broken up with her. She had been planning their wedding in her mind, when he broke it off with her.

She had no clue why she was with Edward. Maybe because he was everything Jake wasn't? She knew one thing. The only reason she had started dating him was to get back at Jake. She'd started the relationship with Edward days after Jake left her. She hadn't even liked Edward. That's the bad part. She didn't even like him but she was still with him after two years. The only reason she didn't break it off once she found Jake again was because….. Well, because Jake had a girlfriend. Why would she want to be alone, when he had someone. She vowed that as soon as Jake dumped, she gagged at the thought of her name, Lizzie, she would dump Edward. Then they could finally be together. Forever.

My phone started singing Hinder's "Lips of an Angel". I knew who it was. I pulled the phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" As I answered, I heard Edward close the door.

"Bella, what happened? Why's Dean look like he just lost his puppy dog?"

She didn't want to get angry about Dean when she didn't have long to talk to Jake. So she changed the subject. "Jake, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused to her and he was. What was she talking about?

"You and me. Us. What are we doing?" She lowered her voice. "We both have our own significant other. What are we doing together? Where is this going?"

She looked over at the doorway as Edward walked in from work. Inside she was freaking out that her conversation with Jake would be found out. Outwardly, on the other hand, she was as cool as a cucumber. He came over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Baby," he said to her. "Who's on the phone?"

"Just an old friend. I'll be done in a second." She smiled sweetly at him to cover up the pounding of her chest.

"Alright. Well, I'll be in the living room, watching some TV." He left her alone and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think he knows about us?" she heard in her ear.

"No, but answer my question, Jake," she whispered. "What's going on between us?"

"We're having fun, Bells. That's it. You have Edward to think about and I have Lizzie."

His response only fueled her anger more. "So friends with benefits? That's all I am to you?" It was hard but she managed to continue whispering. "What if I wanted more? What if I wanted you all to myself?"

Her question was met with silence. The quiet on the line worried her. She checked to make sure they hadn't been disconnected and said "Jake?"

"I don't know, Bells. I don't know," he whispered.

Neither of them knew that someone had heard part of the conversation. No one knew what they were in for.

**A/N: Now please review because reviews are almost as sweet as Dean's dimples.**


	2. Chapter 2

This was one of the few things that made Jake happy anymore; working on cars. Dean had brought his 1967 Impala over to Jake's house today. The two friends were contentedly working on the car together listening to the radio. Sure the radio may have been a bit loud for normal people, but they were happy. They didn't need words. They, especially Jake at the moment, just needed the mindless task of working on a car.

It didn't bother either of them that the car didn't really need work. Hell, Dean would never let his favored Impala break down. It was the fact that they were working together, away from anyone else, and able to let their mind wander. Dean was thinking about the hot chick at the bar last night as he worked on tuning the engine. Jake was thinking about Bella as he lay under the car changing her oil.

Jake wasn't sure what to do. Should he break things off with Bella? Should he break things off with Lizzie? Should he just keep things the way they were? He just wasn't sure and it was causing a lot of stress in his life.

It had been a week since Bella asked him what they were doing. Hell he wasn't even really sure what she meant by that comment. Let alone how to answer it. What should he say to her? What did she want?

He felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He loved Lizzie… right? He didn't want to leave her. He loved her. He loved when she would be thoughtful enough to bring him things. He loved that she loved his family. And his dad actually liked her. That was a huge plus because his dad had never liked any of his girlfriends. One time Billy had been so mean to one of Jake's girlfriends that she had run out of the house crying. Jake never saw her again.

It was completely different with Lizzie, though. Billy loved her. He was constantly asking his son about her. She was in his house right now talking to Billy, cooking him lunch. It was crazy. Billy never had a cross word to say about her.

Jake untwisted the cap on the oil pan and allowed the oil to drain. He laid back on the creeper he was laying on and watched it. He couldn't help but see the irony. The oil was like his life. And he was watching while his life drained past him and into the drain. How was he going to fix it?

He felt a tap on his leg. "You want a beer, Black?" he heard. As Jake rolled the creeper out from under the car he looked up at Dean. Dean was holding two beers in his hands and they looked like water in a desert to him. Maybe he should get drunk tonight. That would help him forget his problems.

Jake leaned back against the car, still sitting on the creeper. He took the beer Dean offered and twisted the cap off. He took a long swallow of the beer, loving how the cool wetness felt on his dry throat, watching as Dean turned the radio down.

Dean watched his friend as he drank from his beer. He didn't know why but he felt like his friend could use a bit of wisdom. He kicked Jake's leg, getting his attention. "So what's up with you and Bella?"

Jake groaned. "I don't know, man. She asked me last week what we were. She asked if we were just "friends with benefits". I don't know what to do, Dean. Should I break things off with Lizzie? Should I break them off with Bella? I have no fucking clue. I love them both." Jake ran his hands through his hair. In a fit of frustration, he jumped off the creeper and started pacing. "Dean, I can't lose Bella again. I can't. It killed me last time I lost her. I hated every minute she was gone. Then Lizzie came along and made everything feel alright. She made me better. Then all of a sudden Bella was back. Now I don't know what the fuck to do!"

Dean didn't know what to say to his brother right away. How do you tell your brother what to do in a situation like this? "Jake, I'm going to tell you something that Dad told me before he died. He said, 'Each day is a gift and not a given right. Leave no stone unturned. Leave your fears behind and try to take the path less traveled." Jake sat down on a five gallon bucket, not knowing what to say. He had never seen this philosophical side of Dean before. He didn't know what to do with it. So he decided to sit and listen. He knew that if Dean was being like this, he needed to listen.

"That first step you take is the longest stride. Against the grain should be a way of life. What's worth the price is always worth the fight. Every second counts because there's no second try. So live it like you're never living twice. Don't take the free ride in your own life. You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars regardless of who you are. So do whatever it takes because you can't rewind a moment in this life. Let nothing stand in your way because the hands of time are never on your side.

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? And would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreaming of, swear up and down to God above that you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

"What I'm saying, Jake, is do what you think is right. Don't think about anything but what is going to make you and your life happy. Live like there is no tomorrow. So decide what you're going to do, fast. Because there may not be a tomorrow. You need to fix this between you all." He took a deep breath and stood up. "Alright enough of that shit. Time to get back to work."

Jake went back over to the creeper and laid down. He rolled himself under the car. There was nothing he could say to Dean at that point. He had been given a lot of things to think about, and the best place to do that was under a car.

Just as he was about to get back to work under the car he heard something that made him freeze. "I brought you guys some sandwiches and some iced tea." Lizzie. Jake froze. How much had she heard? Had she heard him telling Dean about Bella? Oh god, what would he do? How would he explain that away?

He wheeled himself back out from under the car and looked up at Lizzie, one of the girls who had his heart. She stood there in front of him with a tray of food and drinks, wearing short shorts and a red tank top. It was summer but they lived in Washington. It never really got that warm there.

Why would she be wearing something like that? She never dressed like that. Jake was so confused. He wasn't sure what to make of it. The one thing he knew, above all else, there was something going on.

"Thanks, baby. You can just put it down on the table." Jake watched as she put the tray of food and drinks down on the table for him and Dean. She leaned down and gave him a kiss before leaving. He waited a few minutes before turning to Dean and asking, "You don't think she heard anything do you?"

"I don't know, man. But like I said, you need to choose and you need to do it fast."

Dean went back to work on the engine of the Impala, while Jake laid back on the creeper and wheeled himself back under the car. Dean turned the music up louder on the radio. He worked as Disturber's "Land of Confusion" floated from the speakers.

He had never felt like he lived in such a land of confusion as he did now. He wasn't sure how he was going to make sense of it but he knew that he couldn't lose Bella. Something was making him feel pulled to her. He wasn't sure exactly what but he knew somehow, he was pulled to her. He had felt it as kids but never paid much attention, until recently. Now it felt like he would lose himself if he let her go, let her leave his life.

The lyrics of the song started to get to him. He started to sing along as he thinks about what he was doing to his life.

_I remember long agoWhen the sun was shiningAnd all the stars were bright all through the nightIn the wake of this madness, as I held you tightSo long agoI won't be coming home tonightMy generation will put it rightWe're not just making promisesThat we know we'll never keepThere's too many men, too many peopleMaking too many problemsAnd there's not much love to go roundCan't you see this is a land of confusion?Now, this is the world we live inAnd these are the hands we're givenUse them and let's start tryingTo make it a place worth fighting forThis is the world we live inAnd these are the names we're givenStand up and let's start showingJust where our lives are going to _

As the song ended and another began to play, Jake begins to understand what he needs to do. He knows Dean was right. He needs to get the courage to let one of the girls go. He needs to separate himself from one of them, so he could focus and pour himself into the other. How was he going to do this, though was the question.


End file.
